


A short story of Clarke's friendships (and forgiveness)

by Junebug_979



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02, Soft Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug_979/pseuds/Junebug_979
Summary: People coming in and out of the med bay for Clarke, so she can  patch them up. And so that they could patch up their relationships with her.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 42





	A short story of Clarke's friendships (and forgiveness)

"Clarke?" A voice called from the other side of the door of the medical room.

Clarke jumped and whipped her head around and put a palm on her heart which was now beating a mile a minute.

" _Raven!?_ " Clarke yelped. "What the hell! You scared the fudge out of me!" She groaned. She had been focused on patching up a kid that got caught up in an old Grounder trap.

Raven chuckled. "Sorry, but I needed some painkillers for my leg, I asked your mom and she sent me here saying you're here for your shift. She was busy with Kane for some reason that I'd rather not get into." She looks at Clarke and they both shudder in disgust.

Clarke cringes at the thought of her mom and _Kane_. _Ugh, people over the age of thirty should not be making out._

"Okay, Raven, hold on though, I need to get this munchkin situated." Raven saw Clarke smirk at the kid and he smiled sheepishly. "Okay, little one, all you have to do now is get your mom to rub this cream on the scrape and wrap it up with some gauze every day until it heals, alrighty?" She raised her eyebrows in question. 

The little boy nodded and he ran off, Clarke watched him go with a smile on her face. Raven noticed Clarke was smiling more and more ever since the mountain. She supposes not being in charge as much does that to a person. She hung out at the med bay mostly. 

It has been two months since Clarke came back to Arkadia. And she has been getting better, not that many nightmares, or so she has been told. 

"You're good with the kids." Raven commented, rubbing her leg absentmindedly.

Clarke rubbed the back of her neck bashfully. "Yeah well, I've been spending a lot of time with them, you know, kids always scraping their knees and elbows, someone has to patch them up." She goes over to where the pills are kept and opens them up, pours out three pills for her friend.

"Here you go, Rae. These should help with the pain." Raven takes them and swallows them dry. 

"Thanks, Clarke." She mumbles. "See you later." Raven waves and then limps her way out of the med bay.

* * *

"Hey, Clarke." The blond haired girl jumps out of her skin at the sudden noise in the quiet medical bay. She puts the book she has been reading down; _To Kill A Mockingbird_. The scouting team has found another underground bunker not unlike the one Finn found, this one full of books from the old world. She looks up to see who knocked at the door to get her attention.

"Murphy? What's up?" 

"Uh, I got into a tumble with a boar while we went hunting earlier and got pretty banged up, could you patch me up?" 

She looks up in alarm and sees the long gash down his forearm. Still bloody and jagged from the animal. "Oh, my gosh, Murphy, are you okay?" She goes up and begins to inspect the wound, he hisses in pain. "Sorry, Murphy, but I have to clean this with warm water and then you're gonna need stitches, alright?"

He nods, frowning at the thought of a needle going through his skin over and over.

"Okay c'mon, we gotta go to the water station and get some water and some rags to clean up all of this blood." Clarke grabs Murphy's hand and leads him over to the water area and cleans off the dirt and other stuff that got lodged in the gash, most likely when he fell after being attacked by the wild pig.

It took about ten minutes to get Murphy all stitched up and wrapped up and ready to go.

"Okay, dude, you're good to go." She smiles at him and waves him away. "Go rest, you're probably tired from hunting all day and then almost being the food _for_ the food." She chuckles.

"Thanks, Clarke, you know, when it was just us here and not the adults, you were the only one keeping us alive, well and Bellamy too. You two will always be the co-leaders to me." He smiles and leaves the med bay.

She smiles at him and is surprised at the single tear that rolls down her cheek.

* * *

The next one to come visit her at the med bay is surprising to say the least. "Octavia? What are you doing here?" She gets up from where she was sitting. 

"I came here to apologize for the way I've been acting towards you." She sighs and runs a hand through her hair before looking at Clarke gently.

Clarke nods for Octavia to continue with a small quirk of upturned lips, it looks like the warrior in traning is ready to forgive her.

"I've been thinking about it a lot and realized you were just trying to protect my brother. I found out that Lexa had a kill order on me and was ready to shoot me with an arrow pointed at my heart. You blackmailed her to take it down. You were protecting me too, and I was acting like a huge _bitch._ And for that I'm so sorry." By the end of her speech she and Clarke both had tears running down their cheeks. 

Clarke sobbed and surged forward and wrapped Octavia in a hug. When they parted Clarke explained.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too. I wanted to warn everybody in Tondc but Lexa said that it would blow our cover and Bellamy would have been found out as a spy so I had to listen to my head and not my heart, believe me I wanted to get you out of there, I swear _,_ I _never_ wanted you to get hurt." 

"I think I knew that in my heart, but I felt so betrayed that I made you out to be the villain. I hope you could forgive me someday." 

"It's already done." Clarke remembers the day Wells once told the very same thing.

The two girls hug once more and Clarke kisses Octavia's cheek, like she did Bellamy the day she left. 

"You want to get dinner with me and Lincoln later?" Octavia offers the olive branch to a new and better friendship than they ever had before.

"Sure that'd be great. I'll meet you two at the mess hall, see you then." She waves as the warrior leaves the room and she sighs in relief. She missed Octavia in the last few months when she was giving her the cold shoulder and not talking to her at all, leaving the room whenever Clarke walked in. 

So she is so glad that Octavia had it in her heart to forgive her.

* * *

The one person _she_ goes to see a few days later is nowhere to be found. Bellamy should be here somewhere, he can't have gone far. So she goes and asks Raven if she has seen him around. 

Raven is in her workshop and is working on some personal project. She hasn't asked what it was for yet, and Clarke doesn't want to.

"Hey Rae, the leg feeling better yet?" Clarke asks as she enters the room.

Raven jumps at the intrusion and turns around she sees Clarke standing there by the door looking like this is the best day ever. 

"Oh, yeah, those pills are magic, the pain went away after like, ten minutes." 

"That's awesome, I'm so glad." She smiles. "Hey, by any chance have you seen Bellamy around anywhere?" Clarke blushes the thought of the man she's in love with.

"Oh you mean your _boyfriend."_ Raven singsongs with a teasing smile on her lips.

" _Hey_! We're taking it slow. I don't wan't to ruin the best thing that happened to me since we landed on this god forsaken planet, he's my better half."

"I understand that, Clarke." Raven nods seriously, turning over the screw driver that's in her hands. "But if you keep going slow, you might not get to the good parts of a relationship. Because we are on this _hell planet_. Anything could happen. I mean, look at me and Finn." She mentally cringes, she knows she should stop bringing that up in front of Clarke but she just can't help it.

Maybe, she thinks, it's her way of punishing Clarke for it. 

"I get that, but we're just being careful. So have you seen him?" Clarke has a frown on her lips at the thought of Finn. She hasn't thought about him in _weeks._

"He's in his room, I think. Sorry for bringing up bad memories, for the both of us. I better get back to work." She turns back to her work and sighs that could have gone better, she _has_ to work on forgiving Clarke. It looks like Octavia already has seeing as she saw them and Lincoln having dinner the other night.

Clarke walks out of the workshop and heads to Bellamy's room that's not far from her own. She knocks on the door and it opens a few seconds later. 

"Clarke, hey." Bellamy has a slight smile on his face. "I didn't expect you until later. I thought you were still busy with your shift at the med bay?" He shrugs in confusion. He goes to hug her and pecks her on her lips a few times.

"My mom let me off early, she said that I needed a break." Clarke rolled her eyes, she couldn't protest because she wasn't in charge anymore.

"Well she's right, you look like you could use a nap." He smirks at the halfhearted offended look she gives him.

"Wow, Bell, that's just the thing a girlfriend needs to hear from her boyfriend."

"It _would_ be if he lets her sleep in his bed for the night and rest in peace." Bellamy puts his hand on the small of her back and leads her to his bed. "Here is some pj's for you to wear."

The Grounder's gave them some animal furs to start off with and the seamstress' started making clothes for everyone.

Clarke changed in the corner of the room and got in the pj's Bellamy gave her and he led her to his bed. They both laid down and the second Clarke's head hit Bellamy's pillow she was out like a light.

Bellamy looked down on the love of his life. He was glad that the weight of the world is not on her shoulders _alone_ anymore.


End file.
